


A Future Worth Fighing For

by danaste



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaste/pseuds/danaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie does what she must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future Worth Fighing For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliassmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliassmith/gifts).



At times Cassie sees things that almost make her want to give up, glimpses of futures so horrible that there are instances she wonders if it was worth all the effort, all the deaths that they saw, all the danger. Sometimes the only thing that keeps her going is the knowledge that her mother had set her on this path, that she isn’t alone in this, that Nick and Kira and the others are with her, that all the futures she sees aren’t bleak, that there is still hope. Having the weight of the world placed on her shoulders at thirteen years old, was more than enough to break most people, but it was precisely that weight that tells Cassie she can never give up.

As the years passed, Cassie’s powers grow stronger, she learns focus, control. She doesn’t have to draw anymore to remember what she sees. The pictures don’t disappear unless she wants them too. Some images she holds onto, strives for, and others she lets fade away because it’s better that way—some things are not meant to be seen by anymore. Some are so horrible that she can’t let herself forget, has to do everything in her power to fight against them lest they come to pass. 

Cassie strives towards the future her mother saw, one free of Division control. 

 

Cassie is seventeen when Division catches her like she’d seen. It is inevitable, has to happen, but that doesn’t make it any less horrible. She’d never told Nick, knows that he would have tried to talk her out of it, would have tried to save her from it, but she knows that the future is worse if she doesn’t. This is something she has to do. 

Cassie plays the good girl, is complacent, going where they want her too, telling them what they want to hear—that Division is winning—instead of the truth—Division is going to fall from the inside out. 

 

Cassie is nineteen when she finally escapes, still drugged and weak, but very much alive and finally free, even if she doesn’t feel like she is yet. Nick is where she’d seen him, waiting at a seedy hotel. The man at the front desk doesn’t even blink when she walks by without a glance. The door to 3B opens before Cassie even has a chance to knock, and Nick freezes, clearing having been ready to leave. 

The emotions that cross Nick’s face are plain as day, the shock, the fear, the sorrow, and the excitement and hopeful disbelief. Cassie finds herself yanked inside, the door slammed shut and locked behind her (strangely it doesn’t make it her feel trapt). A second later she finds strong arms wrapped around her, and she allows herself to sink into the embrace as she breathes in Nick’s scent. 

A moment later and far too soon, Nick pulls back, his hands raise to grasp her face between his calloused hands, his eyes searching hers for something.

“I’m so sorry,” Cassie whispers, the words startlingly loud in the silence of the room.

There are tears in Nicks eyes as he shakes his head and pulls her close again, gripping her tight enough that she was sure to have bruises. But Cassie doesn’t care, and returns the embrace just as tightly. 

“No,” Nick murmurs against the ragged lengths of her hair. “I’m the one who’s sorry. I should have protected you. I should have tried harder to find you.”

Nick’s tears are wet on her neck, but Cassie has to pull away, has to make Nick understand. “No, Nick. It’s not your fault. It’s never your fault. I had to go, but I couldn’t tell you.” She squeezes her eyes shut against the memories. “If I hadn’t, things would have been worse.”

“There’s always another way, always other choices,” Nick says desperately, not believing.

“No,” Cassie says with a hand shake of her head. “I looked. I tried so hard to find another way, but there was nothing.”

Nick swallows thickly before finally asking, “Was it worth it?”

“Yes,” Cassie says without hesitation. There had been days when she was certain that it hadn’t been, but now she knows with certainty that it was. She can see the future her mother saw now, can see what she’s been fighting for for so long now. 

 

Cassie is twenty when Division captures here again. She knows they’ve become desperate, that they don’t like the future their watchers see, and that makes them unpredictable. She doesn’t see this. 

 

Cassie is twenty when she dies to their drugs.

 

Cassie is twenty when she is reborn, seeing so much, too much, more than the alcohol could ever bring. Unexpected Kira is suddenly at her side, pulling her down a long hall, but no, not that way. It’s not safe. 

Kira is scared, anxious, wants to move, but Cassie doesn’t have the words, can’t find them, so instead Cassie make her see too.

 

Cassie is twenty when Nick’s arms wrap around her, and she sinks into the comfort, the feeling of home. When Nick pulls Kira into the embrace, they’re all crying, and for the first time in far too long Cassie can see the future clearly. 

 

Cassie is twenty three years old, when superhumans are revealed to the world at large, as more than just rumors to fill tabloid pages. 

 

Cassie is twenty three when Division fall, when the government rejects it in the face of public scrutiny, but she knows that it not the end of it. There are still remnants who believe, still dangers and far too many people who fear them.

Cassie is twenty three when she _sees_ her mother for the first time, a frail bodied women with an indomitable strength of will. 

“Oh, Cassie,” her mother says mournfully, hand reaching out before pausing as though afraid to close the scant remaining distance.

Cassie has no such fear and chokes on her tears as she buries her face in her mother’s neck.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. You’ve done so well, been so strong,”she murmurs as she pushes back the uneven strands of hair from Cassie’s face. 

The words just make Cassie sob even harder, not believing it was finally over, that she could stop running. 

 

Cassie is twenty five the first time she kisses Nick, something she’s never seen, but she’s beginning to learn that there is more to living than seeing. She laughs, giddy and so very happy when he returned the kiss and swings her around. 

“Brat,” Nick growls against her lips when he sets her back on her feet. “We’re going to be late.” 

Laughing Cassie runs towards the stage doors where the world was waiting for them, feeling lighter than she ever has.


End file.
